


Wedding Gift

by YGJK97



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Too Mature, or at least I don't think so, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie just wanted to give Tommy a wedding gift, even if he wasn't invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Alfie and Tommy fics! More love! 
> 
> Also I'm American, so sorry for my lack of knowledge on certain British words =) I tried.

"Your a married man now I hear" Alfie says conversationally pouring the white stuff, the good stuff, into his cup. Tommy just watched him one hand wrapped around the cup feeling it become full and the other under the desk, right where his gun lay by his side.

Him and Alfie gone a long way, well that's not to say without ups and downs, he could see why he was called a bloody bull dog, but they still gone a long way together as partners. Alfie didn't let the lapse of the conversation get to him and continued on cheerily in a mocking sort of way "Your wife must be a pretty thing, must be a bit crazy though- marrying into your lot anyway"

The insult on his family wasn't lost but he said nothing even when the urge to hurl his cup straight at his head hit him, he still breathed deeply in through his nose before exhaling in the same breath. Alfie took a long sip from his own cup making a small ticking sound before refocusing his eyes on him, the intensity in them made him jolt but not outwardly. He knew that look, would always remember it.

"Do yer' wife know? About me fucking you?" For the first time that night Tommy shut his eyes and tried to urge the ongoing headache away at the mention of their…affair? Liaison? "She doesn't have to know" his voice is scratchy, underused- overused, but his glare is lethal. He knows what Alfie's trying to hint at, the threat underneath it- the embarrassment of being find out committing sodomy.

Alfie takes another long sip, one that probably doesn't even count as a sip anymore, before slamming it down onto the table and swinging his finger up and down. "Alright mate, stand up" Furrowing his eyebrows he gives him a questioning look with a clenched jaw just as Alfie removes his jacket "I need to give you my wedding gift- even if I weren't invited, we're still _partners_ "

The venom that comes out of the word partner throws him off for a bit, obviously Solomons was offended for his lack of invite, but it was a family affair- small little reception. "It was a Gypsy wedding" it was an excuse, a rather dull one at that, and by the snort that comes out of Alfie's mouth he knows he has no one fooled. But Alfie has the decency not to say anything about it, instead as soon as he stands his coat is thrown off of him and Alfie's strong hand climbs its way into his pants.

Long ago, probably three years ago specifically, just doing this would have been complete insanity. Thomas Shelby was no sodomite, he wasn't a bottom either to make things worse, and yet Alfie was the only one to make him feel as if he had no power. Made him feel like he wasn't as much of a big shot as he and others thought he was.

Alfie. That was another thing, the reference to calling Alfie's name so informally, so personal, he's not even sure when his name became Alfie instead of Solomons. But it had, and he finds himself at the mercy of a possible lunatic.

"Tommy, Tommy, _Tommy_ " Alfie murmurs in his ear just as his hand wraps around his cock and he sucks in a deep breath his hands trembling as he perched it on Alfie's much broader shoulders. "Your wife must love your pretty little face" The mumbling doesn't stop and he sees her face, the way it glowed on their wedding day- today, and how she had kissed him gently with soft lips. He had thought he had finally gone to heaven, Alfie reminds him that he's in hell.

"Must love wrapping her mouth around your cock" Alfie breathed against his lips his breath fanning over him as his wrist twists around his cock in a way only Alfie knows how to, he lets out a startled cry before quickly controlling it. They've never done it in his office, never risked it, only ever in cheap motels that never asked any questions just always happy to receive money. "Tell me Tommy, because I know you must have already spread her pretty legs open and fucked her, when you do it do you see me?"

"Fuck!" Tommy lets out with gritted teeth throwing his head back his emotions finally getting the best of him as Alfie's hand continues to stroke him quickly, he's so utterly lost into the pleasure that he only awakens when he feels lips pressing at his neck before a sharp bite. "Fuck!" He curses again trying to bring his head back down but Alfie uses his free hand to catch his jaw and thrust his head up making it collide on to the wall they pressed themselves to.

He sees stars for a moment before shaking it off and growling "No marks Alfie I can't-   
"Let your pretty little wife see? Or is it your family? Watch them see the evidence that their little Tommy was already cheating on his wife?" Tommy growls and uses his hands to know push Solomons away, but the hand that's in his pants disappears before reappearing to grasp onto both of his wrists in a swift move and trap him.

Alfie continues on what he was doing undisturbed and Tommy's forced to listen to him suck on his flesh, his tongue darting out to smooth it over and then repeat. He's never felt more ashamed, trapped and unable to do anything, to make it worse his cock is still hard and strained.

Finally he feels the lips pull away from his neck and he knows without seeing that there was red spots loitering around his neck "Good boy" Alfie whispers making him want to bare his teeth in an animalistic snarl " _My_ good boy" Alfie finally lets his wrists go and they ache painfully and right as he goes to push Alfie away the man does the unthinkable.

He drops to his knees.

Alfie's never done that, Tommy never imagined Alfie doing it either, every single time it was him who had to choke on his cock, had to swallow it all, had to be fucked raw and bleeding until he couldn't stand anymore in order to make up for the months he hadn't seen him. There was never any softness, no niceties, and yet Alfie was taking him whole now.

His face scrunched up almost immediately when he felt the heat surrounding him and one of his hands hovered over Alfie's head, any signs of resistance now gone, as he muffled his moans with his other free hand. "Tommy" Alfie mumbled around him the vibrations sending a thrill through him making a long strangled moan come out of mouth, "Tommy" Alfie repeated and he gritted out almost angrily "What?"

Alfie's eyes was watching him carefully as he sucked expertly and he got lost in them, Alfie didn't need to continue what he was saying because he could see it in his eyes 'My good boy, _mine_ '

Tommy suddenly knew what all of this was about, this wasn't about spite, about amusement, about jealously, this was about ownership- about who owned him. And Alfie was claiming.

At that surprisingly very arousing thought he came with a shout his hands now burying into Alfie's soft hair, the man didn't pull away instead he took Tommy down and swallowed every last drop before calmly dislodging himself and tucking Tommy in. The only thing he could do was try to catch his breath and when Alfie titled his head up and kissed him forcing him to taste himself he didn't even protest.

The affectionate act only lasted for a moment before Alfie disconnected himself from him, Tommy gave Alfie's crotch an arch of his eyebrow but the Jewish man shook his head "I've had my fill mate, till next month aye" before waving away his hand in a clear dismissal that made Thomas scurry away.

Away from the impure and rather disgusting acts he had just committed just hours after he got married.

On the way back home, _to his wife_ , he catches sight of himself and heaves a heavy sigh when he sees why Alfie was so satisfied.

By the Gods Aunt Polly was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it down here yahh!!! Sorry for my awkward display at smut, I was always awful as writing it. Also if I messed up Alfie's character sorry, he hasn't appeared too much and I'm hoping season 3 changes that. 
> 
> Kudos, comments or anything else appreciated. 
> 
> Also who do you think Tommy's gonna marry in the first episode?


End file.
